


Against Our Own Nature

by LunaticFrench



Series: As Long as We Still Got a Reason to Hold On [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Post-Betrayal, Post-Break Up, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Issues, Self-Lubrication, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrench/pseuds/LunaticFrench
Summary: Drew wasn’t like any Alpha Tony had met before. He was calmer and never treated him like a nice piece of meat. So maybe, just maybe, he'd let Drew into his heart and mind.





	1. Spark of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is my first attempt at a fic set in an A/B/O Universe soooo if anything seems wrong to you, please tell me now.  
> This fic starts at the very birth of 205 Live, way before the apparition of the now Defeated Evil.  
> PS: English isn't my mother tongue. Mistakes might have slipped in during editing...

Drew and Tony had been traveling for months alongside one another, ever since they started working together once more. They sometimes still couldn't believe how lucky they were, having signed at the same time a contract with the most famous wrestling federation. From the first time they met, a while back in the indie circuit, they had felt a connection, a kinship of sorts. It wasn't only linked to Tony being an Omega and Drew being an Alpha.

It had all started in a dirty flat belonging to one of Drew's friends. Tony had been invited by Gulak himself, whom he just had beaten in the ring. The Alpha seemed so odd to him: rough around the edges and capable of snapping anyone in half, yet goofy and down-right funny. The Omega seemed original as well to the other man, standing around all the other Alphas as if he belonged, laughing off their attempts to have him for the night. Their friends had come and gone, but their friendship had remained queer and unbreakable.

Drew always loved Tuesday nights, after they all had taken a shower and fought over which bar and fast-food they’d gone to. Ariya always imposed he was paying, Noam always tried his best -and often failed- not to acknowledge the flirting looks of Alphas and Betas alike. And then, there was always Tony at his sides, gloriously oblivious of his influence on Drew.

He couldn’t place the date when Tony’s scent started to smell sweet and inviting. He suddenly craved to feel the Premier Athlete’s gorgeous eyes on him. He first thought Tony was getting into heat, though Omegas were asked to take medication to avoid accidents, but the nagging want had been lingering for weeks, slowly feeling like an itch. He couldn’t distance himself from the Omega without the rest of the Fitness Club noticing. Drew had decided to give it a shot, to scratch that itch.

They needed to talk, and Drew had rehearsed all day long. But Noam was at it again, mocking Tony for some reason, and Ariya was yelling over them to inform he was paying for another round. He wanted to grab Tony and carry him back to the hotel, but the Omega was deep into his conversation, finding snarky but odd replies. It wouldn’t have been appropriate to pull him away now. He could not hold a growl of frustration and possessiveness, however, and even a Beta like Ariya picked it up.

The group finally called the night off after two more rounds. Noam was bright red, chuckling over his own drunkenness. Drew was already groping Tony’s sleeve, pulling him towards the exit, but the Premier Athlete decided to help the other Omega. The youngest member of their group kept clutching at Tony, letting his head rest on him, letting their scents mix. Drew repressed his will to grab Tony for himself, and only gazed at them disapprovingly.

They finally closed the door of their hotel room after Noam reluctantly let go of Tony, but not without nuzzling his neck for a long moment. The Omega simply dropped to the mattress, taking his shirt off in bliss, unaware of the restless state of the Alpha trying his best not to devour him with his eyes.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” he maybe was aware, after all.

Drew was taken aback. His words were stuck far in the back of his mind. He was under prescription as well to soothe his instincts and pheromones. Tony could not have felt his growing frustration. He shrugged as sentences finally formed logically in his head.

“Nothing’s wrong, really. I- I just,” he hesitated an instant and Tony looked up at him, worry in his eyes, “We need to talk about something.”

Tony sat on the edge of the bed, frowning in apprehension. He could see Drew’s expression. He got defensive. Fear filled the air. Were his legs a little too spread? Was his bare torso a little too alluring? He had seen this face before, heard these excuses, listen to these so-called talks, way back when. He sometimes forgot Drew was an Alpha.

“Let me guess,” he said coldly, a twisted feeling of déjà-vu creeping in his mind, “You feel a connection. There’s this feeling inside you. You can’t help it if the pills can’t,” Drew kept nodding, glad to be understood, “And I need to make it easier and get on all four for you, the all-mighty Alpha.”

Drew was still nodding cluelessly until the words found their meaning. He repressed a shudder, the image that Tony just offered was tempting.

“No, no. All of the above, minus that one. I mean, if you want t-” Tony gave him a look that made him wish he could hide in the bathroom for the rest of the week, “Which you do not, I- I got that.”

He didn’t know the conversation would turn up that way. He tried to step closer, but Tony slid deeper into the bed, until he reached the headboard. He had smelled his want, seen him shiver at the thought of taking him. He seemed more panicked by the second, casting pheromones that made Drew feel so dizzy he had to sit. He wanted to reassure him but knew that a hug right now was not an option. He sometimes forgot Tony was an Omega.

“I didn’t mean it to be… that way,” he confessed, half for himself, “I wanted to talk so this, this wouldn’t happen. I often forget that you’re you, and I’m me. Yes, I feel a connection. Yes, I have this feeling about you. Yes, it has to do with us… making whoopee.”

He heard Tony sneering behind him. He seemed to relax, though still stood far from him.

“Making… whoopee? Seriously?” he tried to shake off his mocking smile but Drew chuckled as well.

“Well, I first thought of ‘mating’, but…”

“Too cliché,” they commented at the same time, earning another shared laugh.

Tony suddenly realized he misjudged the situation. Drew remained Drew, Alpha or not. This weird ball of passion and protection had nothing to do with his former friends. He dared to approach him and sat by his side. A tensed silence formed, both stuck in their own thoughts.

“So, you really… you know… you think that… us,” Tony stopped himself from sounding even stupider, “You’d want more than a good time, right?”

Drew grew red, avoiding his eyes by looking deep into the abstract pattern of the carpet. His smell was usually faint, almost Beta-like, but Tony picked up a stronger scent, a direct reaction to the new obscene images popping in his brain. Drew closed his eyes until the wave of want washed off, keeping an eerie control over his emotions. Tony was in awe of his restraint. He wasn’t like any Alpha he met before.

Drew felt his shift of behavior and looked at him confusedly, then fondly as their eyes met. Tony smiled at him smugly. The Alpha kept looking, and Tony’s lips formed a silent question. The Omega held his breath as Drew leaned closer. Instinctively, the Premier Athlete bowed his head and evaded his gaze. His core buzzed at his proximity. He was at his mercy right now, but the Alpha knew he was given a single chance.

“You really want to… try me?” he asked softly, stopping an inch away from Tony.

The Premier Athlete was so focused on calming his racing heart that he didn’t hear him. He had sworn he didn’t need anyone, especially not Alphas. Yet, he had been so drawn to him since the first time they met that his body hurt to even think of refusing him now. He should have taken his time, think it over, but he still could not see the characteristic hunger and roughness of an Alpha in Drew, standing so close. So maybe, just maybe.

“My rules and my conditions,” Tony demanded, though he knew he had no power to command, “If I say no, you stop, even if you’re in a rut.”

“Even if _you_ ’re in heat,” Drew almost purred, tilting his head but not sealing their lips.

The Omega could feel his breath on his lips. He looked up gingerly and met the passion and dedication melting in Drew’s eyes. He dared to seal the pact. Tony set the pace, dominating through the kiss. Drew let himself be guided, surprised at the joy the Premier Athlete felt to get to call the shots. He wasn’t like any Omega he met before.


	2. Spark of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If at first, Tony liked how calm Drew was compared to any other Alpha, he is now growing concerned as he hasn't tried anything yet.

Since Tony had accepted Drew and their mutual feelings, little things had changed. Drew was more possessive, especially if he wore another wrestler’s scent after a match. There were cuddles and kisses, little affection behind closed doors, but nothing Tony experienced with previous Alphas. He even dared to walk naked, a habit when he was alone, and though Drew’s gaze lingered all over him, he wouldn’t try anything. There was a contradiction between the hungriness in his eyes and his lack of actions, and Tony was getting worried.

Both had taken a long shower after their respective matches and were now lying on the bed, Tony on top of Drew. The Alpha was thumbing on his phone while his Omega was deep in thoughts. He could not understand how Drew wasn’t sensing his concern.

“Drew?” he began, surprised by the tremor in his voice, “You still want me, right?”

He put his phone away immediately, looking down at him, seemingly considering the question.

“Why, yes. Of course, yes,” he answered, petting his hair, “Why? I said something wrong?”

“Not really, but…” he trailed off as he sat back, straddling his hips, “It’s been over a month, and… I haven’t said no to anything yet.”

He whispered the last part, rolling his naked hips languorously. The hunger in Drew’s eyes awakened. He swallowed hard at the significance of his words, his palms holding the smooth and powerful thighs of the Omega.

“I didn’t know you wanted to… you wanted me to…” awkwardness filled the room, along with their growing scents. Tony had learned to be patient, to let Drew escape from his own head, “You seem to like starting things. I thought you wanted to take care of t-that as well.”

It hit Tony that Drew wasn't only turned on by his words, but also by their positions. He already knew he liked it when the Omega ordered him around in the gym, and when he was the one stealing quick kisses in the locker room. He never realized until now it wasn't just an act, an agreement to make Tony happy. He wanted Tony to be dominant at each given occasion.

“You mean we both waited for…” he stated, his voice a mix of anger and frustration, “But  _ you _ ’re the Alpha!” 

“Oh, c’mon,” Drew pouted as if insulted, “I know you wouldn’t like it if I acted like one. Don’t tell me… this… doesn’t get you going!”

He gestured to Tony on top of him, his hands on his torso, keeping him pinned under him. Drew was assuredly right, and extremely excited by this turn of events.

“So, I can do whatever I want?” he questioned, unfamiliar with this newly given power, eager to test it on his partner. He swallowed hard at the feverish look in Drew’s dark eyes.

Drew nodded again and felt Tony radiated with joy. The Omega kissed his way down Drew’s body. Each touch of his lips ignited his skin. He kept a steady hand on Tony’s head, but didn't allow any pressure. He simply wanted to tangle his fingers in his velvet locks. Tony undressed the Alpha without hesitation, both humming with anticipation.

When Drew was entirely naked, and still offering himself, Tony plunged down to his twitching cock. His eyes locked with the Alpha as he poked his tongue and tasted his length. He licked him passionately, taking special care of the head. He kissed him all the way down to his swallowing knot and nibbled the extremely sensitive skin there. He finally fastened his pace when he felt Drew writhed below him. He took him in his mouth as the Alpha held his hair in one hand.

The power he had over Drew was blinding almost. His former partners tended to remain silent, but this Alpha is an expressive puddle of bliss in his hands, or mouth rather. The little praises escaping his mouth made Tony moaned. Slick was running down his thighs. He wanted to test the limits of his dominance and scraped lightly his teeth against the skin. He felt Drew tense. His eyes closed an instant, but he didn't pull him away.

The overwhelming pleasure almost broke the Alpha apart. Frowning in concentration, he tried his best to limit the buckling of his hips, afraid to choke Tony. His mouth was a warm, damp Heaven for him. The orgasm built too quick with Tony’s skills and passion and soon, Drew told him to let go, tugging lightly at his hair. The Omega didn't move, moaning his pleasure, then swallowing his release to the last drop.

He climbed back on his lap, grinding sensually to give new vigor to his cock. Drew remained in a haze a moment, holding tight to Tony, before seeing his disheveled hair and blown-up lips in the blur. A hand on his nape, he asked him to lean forwards. He captured his lips savagely until they almost knocked themselves out.

Tony couldn't believe Drew dared to kiss him, to taste himself inside his mouth. His heart hurt in his chest suddenly. His own dick ached with want. He whispered an apology when he felt Drew’s intense glare darting down. Omegas weren’t meant to feel anything from the front, but he had never been able to repress this feeling.

“Think you can get on your hands and knees on top of me?” Drew’s voice echoed like an order. 

His breath itched his neck just on the right spot. If he wanted, Drew could’ve easily marked him as his, sinking his teeth into his sweating body. The thought sent shivers down his spine. Tony didn't really think he’d wanted to be claimed one day.

“Stick your butt up and spread those legs wider. Please?”

Tony couldn't even think of refusing and felt Drew slide southwards. His hands trailed on his back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He couldn't understand his intentions until the Alpha stopped still between his legs, face on his groin. One of his hands rested on his butt cheek, the other was already teasing his wet hole. Tony was about to speak, but only a whimper escaped as Drew kissed his gland, lapped his length experimentally.

Tony bit his knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets too tight. His body shook with delight. He shouldn’t be allowed to be blown, and feeling the wet cavity wrapped around him, sucking and licking, and thinking how wrong it all was, sent him sparks of ecstasy. He was also toying with his hole, sliding two fingers in, surveying for his prostate. He knew he was being too loud, but couldn't help the moans from escaping with the powerful Alpha below him.

He suddenly wanted Drew to stop. He felt too close. The pleasure was almost fearsome, as he never came without being wrecked, while being touched. Drew’s ministrations bled affection, but it was too much, too soon, and anxiety crept in. He barely was able to murmur a ‘no’, but Drew was letting go of him reluctantly, sliding to the floor. Tony felt shameful at the thought of driving him back between his legs.

“I’ll get a taste of you next time,” he groaned, voice low and harsh, before biting at one of the cheeks displayed before him.

The scent of the Alpha could’ve been enough to make Tony come if he wasn’t focusing like he was. After a moment, Drew came back behind him. He first kissed his nape, then scrapped the sensitive skin with his teeth. The affections turned to the left. The closer they got to his shoulder, the rougher the kisses felt, turning into bites. Tony shook his head at the last second, repressing his will to be claimed. He had been his own master for so long, he wasn't ready to belong to someone yet.

Drew lapped his neck in apology, not even groaning in frustration. He secured his hands on his hips and entered him slowly. The Omega was given all the time to adjust and realized he didn’t actually feel Drew in him, but the condom separating them. Tony was under birth-control, and Drew knew that. For Tony, it felt like over-protecting themselves.

Tony feared a rough rut at any given moment. He already pictured his cries to stop, the ache the next morning -the blood maybe- when Drew would rip his knot off him. Drew was eerily in control of himself, setting a loving and affectionate pace, letting Tony enjoy this as much as he did. One hand even left his hip to focus on his cock. Tony felt the pleasure building from everywhere.

He rolled his hips back at the Alpha, letting go of his apprehension. It felt like too much again, like he could’ve died from bliss, but he wasn't afraid to abandon himself into pleasure. The pace fastened. Drew suddenly pulled him even closer. His teeth scraped his nape. He pushed his knot inside of him and growled of delight. Tony yelped at the intrusion, before realizing it didn’t hurt. On the contrary, he never felt that good. He was being mated by his Alpha, and with that thought in his mind and his name on his tongue, felt the waves of orgasm crashing over him.

Drew came moments after his Omega, falling ungracefully on top of him. He tried his best not to crush Tony with his dead weight, but never felt this empty and weak before. He trapped Tony in his powerful arms, peppering his back with kisses. He remained anchored to him a moment before withdrawing carefully.

He went to the bathroom shortly afterward, coming back with a damp towel to clean Tony’s perfect body. He heard him chuckle with glee, his eyes still blurry.

“Are you alright?” he finally checked out, nuzzling his neck to mark him with his scent.

Tony nodded, but Drew was standing too close again. His smell was almost pungent, and he didn't seem tired. Tony’s lower regions awakened again, standing proudly between their bodies. The night had only begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, hoped you enjoyed it! I was really happy at first to have written something that wasn't shameless smut when I started this work... until I realized I was writing something explicit again. Well, guess it can't be helped.  
> In the next chapter: Drew shows his true Alpha face...


	3. Spark of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August was a harsh mouth for Omegas and Alphas alike. Tony was determined to make Drew feel as restless as he was.

August had begun without notice for Drew, and he only realized what month they were in by the sudden warmth around his Omega as well as the others. Though most of them took pills to diminish their heat and eliminate almost all risks of unwanted pregnancy, the medicine could only calm down so many hormones. August had been mating season for their ancestors, and the heats were almost impossible to maintain. Drew had often been around Omegas, and though he didn't like everyone in the division, kept a wary eye on them to be sure they were protected during this complicated time of the year.

Tony was getting restless with each passing day and couldn't even understand the reason for his frustration. Drew was giving him all the love and lust he needed to control his near-heat, which would still last two to three more days. Somehow, it felt like it wasn't enough. Maybe because his ma… partner was still cuddling with others, or maybe because of the tensed air lingering everywhere. Alphas were in almost ruts as well, looking at Tony like a piece of meat ready to be taken. The faint scent of Drew on him didn't help the least, and he was slowly thinking of being claimed, just so that the likes of Neville and Cedric would stop trying to block him in every hallway to have some fun with him.

Another thought refused to fade into his mind. Drew wasn't feeling any of the lust he was supposed to fight or give into with Tony. Each time they mated, he dreamt of feeling his primal instinct taking him violently, his seed painting his welcoming insides, his bite deep into his neck, his filthy groans in his ears. Instead, he was observed with loving eyes and heard affectionate soft-spoken nicknames.

The idea crept into his mind a moment, but formed into a decision the next morning. Tony had awakened before Drew, an oddity in itself. He waited for his partner to wake up, anticipation making his limbs twitch. Drew had a habit to grab his pills even before his phone, but when his arm stretched, Tony grabbed it.

“I don't want you to take them, not today at least,” he explained in a whisper.

He kissed Drew’s cheek to enforce his demand. He knew his look and scent, rendered lustier with his lingering heat, was mouth-watering for Drew. He saw the Alpha shiver, picturing the implications of his almost order, which he didn't have to oblige as Tony remained an Omega.

“You sure?” he worried, his fingers still touching the lid, “With your condition, I could… lose it.”

“I hope you do,” he mumbled close to his lips, feeling Drew's pheromones growing stronger already.

During the whole day, Drew's scent was more intoxicating. So much so even Ariya sensed it, a worried look over him each time an Omega got too close. Tony was buzzing at his sides, stealing touches all day long, purring when Drew responded. They needed a break during their workout, rushing towards the bathroom for a make-out session that almost got out of hands, but Drew still had control over himself. Tony wondered if he could make him crazy, his own lust melting his bones, but his Alpha pushed him outside, groaning as a warning not to push him here.

“Soon, baby, soon,” he grunted, his voice low and seductive.

Finally, in the intimacy of their hotel room, Tony undressed on the bed. His whole body was responding to Drew's strong scent. His now freed cock stood proud and high. Slick was dripping on his thighs, on which he sat, not to dirty the sheets too much. The burning eyes of Drew were enough to make him moan, hips bucking at the intangible touch of his gaze. He was almost drooling, eager to be manhandled by his Alpha, to be wrecked by his powerful dick that would stay locked inside of him for the next day. He wanted to come untouched, only by the strength of his mate. His mind grew dizzy as he finally approached, so serious and silent it was intimidating.

Drew was focusing with all his might not to let his instincts guide him. The stench in the air awoke his senses and most primal thoughts. He wanted to claim the small Omega begging for his knot, fuck him until he couldn't move and breed him until every last seed was inside his soaked hole. He wanted to mark every inch of him as his with his nails and teeth. He wanted to make of him a writhing mess, unable to remember his own name. But he couldn’t give in yet. Once in this state, nothing would stop him, even if Tony begged him. He had to be sure the Omega knew what he wanted first.

“I’m gonna breed you until you're knocked out from pleasure,” he warned, waves of lust crashing over his body, leaving him on edge, twitching for more.

And Tony only nodded, his adorable eyes darkened with want. Drew undressed quickly, then stepped towards him. Tony planned to spread his legs and be taken the next second, but Drew seemed disappointed.

“On all four,” he ordered, letting the shivers sank into the Omega’s chiseled body, “Show me how good of a bitch you can be.”

Tony knew he would come only from hearing Drew's filth escaping his mouth. The insult was foreign on his tongue, but Tony wanted to be called again, wanted to be nothing more than clay in his hands. He flipped over as ordered, arching his back to display his hole begging to be used.

Drew finally climbed into bed, on his knees, behind Tony. The Omega was wriggling with anticipation, his hole twitching in wait. He wanted to comfort him one last time, love him one last time, but his instincts took over. He was a mere animal listening to his own basic needs.

Tony felt the shift of behavior. The scent got stronger. The presence of Drew behind him felt stronger. He let go as well seemingly in heat, though he wasn't. The sole feeling of Drew's expert hands on him made a spark run from the touch to his lower regions. He was aching with pleasure, moaning with lust.

Drew was on top of Tony, preventing any movement. The Premier Athlete knew he couldn’t escape now, but he never wanted to. Drew slid the entirety of his cock into the tempting hole of the whimpering Omega. And the feeling of skin on skin, the rough presence buzzing with power and dominance, made Tony roll his eyes. He still begged for more. He wanted him to move, to wreck him with each thrust, to feel his knot swell and lock inside him.

Drew moved in brusque thrusts, hitting as deep as physically possible. He cried in surprise when his mate grabbed his hair, tugging backwards. Tony’s spine seemed almost broken in half in this position. He felt his breath on his neck, his groans in his ears. He knew what he wanted, and it burned inside to give in. He tilted his head, fully revealing the pulsing neck, his claiming space.

But Drew didn't sink his teeth into the damp skin, only kissed savagely. One of his thrust hit Tony's prostate dead on. The Omega writhed in ecstasy, hoping to be struck again, but the Alpha only saw his own needs in this state. Still, the pleasure was building too quick in his mind. His untouched cock twitched of pleasure. His used hole tightened at the upcoming orgasm.

“Alpha, Alpha. Please, Alpha,” Tony called through the haze of his near-heat. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. Anything to take him over the edge.

Drew let go of his hair to muffle him, throwing his head even more backwards. Tony could hardly breathe, drooling on his mate's hand, but he didn't even know what discomfort was anymore. He was an object of pleasure, and that was the only thing he could feel from his Alpha, his master, his everything. The knot finally stretched his insides, burying itself so deep Tony saw dark dots dancing in his vision. His muffled moans grew higher, filthier, still trying to be claimed, though he was barely allowed to move his head.

Drew felt the desperation of his Omega, crazed himself with power and lust. He was close as well. The tightening hole was a blissful place to breed. He let go of Tony's mouth, leaving him prove to the world his luck to feel the rut of his true Alpha, his only mate, for the first time. His hand traveled behind his thighs, to his neglected cock. He didn't need to be touched to come, but he wanted this experience to be mind-blowing for the both of them. Something so strong their brain would have to suppress the memory, so each time they mated, the anew pleasure would seem to kill them.

Tony never expected to be touched. He didn't know anything any more than what pleasure was. His body shook and writhed, begging for his climax.

“Please, A-alpha,” he wanted his mate to hear his raw, wrecked voice, but only meaningless words escaped his mind by each devastating thrust, “I-I… come… need… ffff-”

“Yes, baby,” Drew growled, his breath like velvet on his Omega's burning skin, “Show your Alpha how pleased you are.”

Tony's body quivered through his release, so bad Drew gripped his hips tight. His barren seed stained the sheets, his torso, and his Alpha's hand. His mate seized this moment of bliss to finally give in. His teeth sank into the soft skin of his neck, proving the Omega as his until their bound broke, which would never happen. Tony went limp after a last coy scream of pleasure, letting Drew keep thrusting mercilessly until coming deep inside his mate.

When Tony came back to him, he had been laid on his side. Drew's arms secured him close to him, nuzzling his marked neck. He knew the strong scent of his mate would linger forever, though the mark itself was probably already healing. His knot was still swollen inside of him, twitching as it released seed after seed. Tony sighed, happy to be under birth-control.

“You alright?” he heard his Alpha ask, worried, back to his controlled self.

His arms held him tighter. Tony guessed Drew had been waiting for a sign on the second he realized he had passed out. He nodded softly, pressing himself closer. Another twitch inside of him made him shiver, a soft moan escaping his lips.

“Still haven't had enough?” Drew teased, feeling his pheromones burst again.

“Give me five minutes,” he demanded, his body aching blissfully.

“Well, give me five years,” Drew retorted, forehead falling on his nape, letting out fake pants.

They both laughed, happy to finally belong to one another.


	4. Spark of Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew and Tony met abruptly nearly a month after the Alpha's betrayal.  
> Set on January 9, 2017.

The arena had closed its doors a good hour in. Everyone had left, either to get some rest or celebrate Ruby's birthday. Drew had waited for Ariya a moment after he had thundered backstage and looked for Jack.

“Not because I care, or anything, but Hideo’s a monster. Maybe he hurt him!”

Drew said nothing. They all had seen that Jack had run away unharmed.

He finally decided he'd walk to the hotel. It wasn't situated too far, and the weather wasn't bad. Plus, the stroll helped him ease his mind, forget about the awkwardness backstage, stuck between mixed feelings regarding Enzo, and mixed feelings regarding Tony.

“What do you mean 'no room left’?”

As he entered the lobby, Drew recognized a distinctive voice and scent that forced him to slow down and watch. Tony was talking to the receptionist, his baggage in one hand, his jacket in the other. He seemed rather upset and water was still running down his wet hair, sticking his white shirt to his back and revealing his skin and tensed muscles.

“I’m sorry, sir. We are complete, but there might be a motel-”

“A motel? Have you not looked at me? You think that that,” he gestured aggressively towards his body,” And that,” he lifted his shirt, showing his abs with a dramatic move of the wrist, “Was obtained in motels? I deserve your best-”

Drew hadn't realized he had stepped closer until the receptionist's gaze met his. He sensed he was being called.

“Hi, Drew Gulak. Please, forgive my colleague and former associate. Tell me now, what seems to be the problem here?”

He had seen Tony jumped at his arrival, now still tensed by his sides. He ogled at him in silence, clutching at his baggage. They hadn’t seen each other since that moment in the ring. Drew couldn’t believe their scents were still intertwined around him.

“This person would like to order a room, but we're unfortunately full,” the receptionist explained, eyes going from one man to the other, wondering if this could be a prank. Especially now that both men shared an eerie look, the taller covering his mouth to speak near the other’s ear.

“I thought you were rooming with Enzo.”

“I know,” he sighed, eyes on the third person, “So did I.”

“Wanna… room together?” Drew asked, faking his innocence, “Like old times?”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Tony erupted in front of the worried receptionist.

“C’mon,” Drew's voice was low and inviting, sinking in his core and making him shiver, “Let me make it up to you.”

Tony looked back at the receptionist, who seemed bewildered at the Omega’s rebellion. It was oblivious he belonged to Drew and making a scene could kick them out of here for good. He balanced his options. Spend a night with his mate, a man he had shared a bed with for months or settle for a cheap and bad motel where his back would hurt, and the water would freeze his muscles.

“Fine,” he said through his teeth.

Tony couldn’t tell what was worse upon entering Drew's room. The smell of the Alpha in the room, the fact that there was a single bed in said room, or the feeling of Drew's hands on his back. The taller man buried his nose in his neck. He breathed their mixed scent. The Omega hadn’t taken the prescription to cleanse his body from his mate in the end. He had thought about it, but Drew remained his Alpha. He only needed time to ease the hurt. It wasn't the first kick he received, though his opponent has never been a person that, theoretically speaking, owned him. Tony first relaxed in the Alpha's embrace. He had missed him so much, but he quickly found composure.

“Drew, stop it,” he asked, jerking his shoulder as a warning, “You’re not helping here.”

He turned around to face him and shew how serious he was. His heart still beat faster upon looking into Drew's eyes. His body still melted into a warm and fuzzy puddle, but his brain kept reminding him of his betrayal. All of it to stay on the champion’s good side. Which changed nothing, since Enzo had been hanging out with Tony as soon as he came back.

“Oh, c’mon, it's not the first time we've hurt each other,” he reminded, “Remember all those times in the indies? You used to ice up my face while I iced up your back.”

That situation was different. This time, it had been a beating, not a fight. Tony only sighed. Drew had his own logic in his own twisted world. He wouldn't be reasoned with as long as he had this kind of thoughts. Tony just rolled his eyes, stepping to the bed and falling on it dramatically without acknowledging that Drew was still in the room. His back hurt. He just wanted to sleep.

“I’ll take a quick shower before joining you, alright?”

“...joining me?” Tony seemed almost shocked. He couldn't believe Drew wasn't understanding he needed time and space.

“I mean, I can sleep on the ground. If that's what it takes to have you back, then sure,” he announced as if ready to be a martyr.

Tony groaned upon hearing those words. If Drew slept on the carpeted floor of the hotel room tonight, he wouldn't shut the hell up about how he sacrificed himself for Tony, how that was all it should take to regain his affections.

“Fine, you can get in,” he consented, “But no cuddles, hugs, or whatever. You're on your side. I'm on mine. End of discussion!”

Drew nodded and got to the bathroom.

When he came back, Tony was thumbing on his phone, resting on his elbows. The sheets had been neglectingly pulled at his body, revealing his upper back, those tensed muscles that always made Drew shiver with want. He got under the covers as well. Tony didn’t react, didn't even look at him now that the Alpha couldn’t help but stared at him.

“What are you doing?” Drew tried to ask casually, but his tone betrayed his annoyance to be ignored.

“Sexting my possible new mate,” he replied, a grin forming against his will.

He didn’t expect the long silence that followed. He took a quick glance at Drew, who had frozen at his sides.

“I… it was a joke,” Tony confessed, looking away as shame hurt his heart.

“No, no. I shouldn't…,” Drew was lost in his thoughts. The ideas escalated in his mind, stepping on each other to get out, “We're not… a thing anymore. I… You can do whatever you want, right? I mean, I guess you're only still my mate -and only technically, I get it- because you lacked the time to fix it.”

Tony's mark tingled at his words. His hand covered it by instinct. So, it was finally time for the talk, huh?

“I won't… fix it,” he felt Drew relax at his sides, “You're still my mate. I still love you, but there's something else that needs fixing.”

“Your back?”

“What?” Tony asked, turning towards him so quickly that his neck ached.

“After facing Alexander, your back probably hurt like hell.”

Tony knew he was getting away from the real issue, but he had to confess his back did hurt. That was the reason why he was still lying on his stomach. But before he could say anything, Drew cut him off.

“Let me fix that, alright? That, I can fix,” there was a hint of sadness -and regret, Tony hoped- in his tone.

He could tell that Drew was already propping himself on his knees, letting cold air slid under the covers. He dared to look his way with an inquiring glare. Drew was smiling goofily.

“C'mon,” he said as he saw Tony's expression, “Who wouldn't want a nice little massage? I won't do anything more. Promise!”

Tony considered him a moment. Drew seemed so genuine, so eager to make him feel better. He knew he still didn’t get why they hadn’t made it up yet, why Tony wasn’t really to forget anything. Still, his back killed him right now.

“Fine, but nothing more,” he complied, putting his phone away.

Tony didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t Drew pulling the covers away and straddling his thighs. He tensed immediately and tried to wiggle him off, but Drew’s hands were firm on his shoulders.

“Calm down. It’s just a massage, remember?”

As to prove his point, Drew moved his hands in circular motions. Tony relaxed again, but still thought he was quite too close for comfort.  Drew knew where to apply pressure, how to unknot the aching muscles. Tony closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow. Feeling Drew touching him after nearly a month of being apart sent shivers on his skin. Goosebumps started to form, and he sighed of bliss.

“You alright?” Drew inquired, voice low and soft.

Tony could barely nod, slowly drifting in the haze of sleep. Drew dared to move lower, to massage his upper back. He ran his fingers lower until his thumbs almost slid under the elastic of his boxers. He expected the Premier Athlete to tense again, but the man below emitted a single groan. Drew could feel him going numb as his fingers moved. He wouldn’t have been surprised to hear him snort anytime soon, and that thought made him chuckle.

“What?” Tony said in a sleepy voice.

“Nothing,” he replied, “I’m just happy.”

Tony felt a treacherous smile form. He knew he should still be mad at Drew, but it felt too good being at his sides. It was almost as if he could breathe against after a month spent underwater, as if he could walk again after losing his legs. It was almost scary to see how much Tony needed Drew to feel whole.

Drew stopped his massage to lean forwards. His torso met Tony’s shoulder blades. He buries his head once more in his neck, kissing the flesh marked as his. Tony slowly turned his head towards him as a sleepy hand stroked his hair.

“I’m glad you don’t hate me anymore,” Drew muffled against his skin.

Tony never actually hated him but realized that instant he didn’t hold a grudge against him either anymore. A little attention, and Tony was addicted again to his Alpha. The kiss they shared contrasted with the tenderness of the moment. Their lips crashed with the thirst and hunger of neglected men. Tony was fighting against his own tiredness now just to kiss Drew a little longer, just to feel his weight pinning him onto the mattress a bit longer, but his Alpha rolled on his side of the bed after a moment. Tony was left in a hazed state. He had said nothing more, yet felt frustrated to see him keep that promise.

He looked at him, almost shyly. Drew seemed to be the one ignoring him now. He was looking away, lying on his back. Tony could see in his expression how lost he was as well. He didn't know how to feel either about them, and Tony realized he didn't want to question anything anymore. They'd have to at some point in their life, but not now that Drew had just healed his body though he should've had healed his heart. His Alpha was rational, and didn't know how such thing could be done. He had tried his best, and that was enough for Tony right now.

Drew was deep in thoughts. He felt Tony unmoving next to him, spying on him. He knew he had seized his only opportunity to make amends with him and threw it in the bin after setting it on fire. He shouldn't have kissed him, have overstepped their accord for the night. It had been Tony's rules and conditions he had signed with. Nothing else. He thought of leaving Tony here, in his room, while he slept elsewhere, but if he was honest, he couldn't leave his sides at the moment. He felt like he had been falling for the past month, desperately hanging to Ariya to slow down his fall. He remembered the dark days hating his reflection in the glass of the mirror, the darker nights facing his decision in the amber of his drinks. Sad times, that he couldn't live through anymore.

Suddenly, carefully, he felt a weight curling up onto his torso. Tony. He wasn't looking at him, not to break the silence and question the moment. He nuzzled his pectoral and kissed his neck, before resting his head back onto him and seemingly falling asleep. Drew smiled fondly and wrapped an arm around him. He held him tight, too tight maybe but Tony didn't react as if it hurt. It wasn't forgiveness yet, but Drew believed it so much in that instant that hope had turned into his reality.


	5. Spark of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was terrorized by his lack of memories. Hopefully, his Alpha was here for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set on February 13, 2018  
> This chapter is dark. I'm sorry about it.

His face, his back, his head, everything hurt when Tony came to him. He tried to open an eye, only to be blinded by the light. Gosh, he felt miserable. Miserable and afraid. He didn't know where he was, why he was here. The thought crept in his spin, making him anxious. He tried and forced his mind to remember something, anything, but his memories were blank. He knew there had been a match. One he could guess he lost.

“Hey, hey,” he heard a voice.

Everything tangled and came distorted to his senses, but that smell, he'd recognized it always: Drew. His fears calmed down instantly. His mate was here, then he was safe. But… Drew... Drew… He- He was there, right before… before what? They- There was this Tournament and… they fought, right?

“Tony? You hear me?”

He groaned, the only answer he could manage at the moment. God, his neck and throat were so sore, as if he had choked or something… Maybe he did while they fought. He couldn't tell. It seemed his memories were trapped in the shadows. He tried to dig them out, but only hurt his head a little more.

“It's alright,” his voice was so soft in his ears, “Try to sit up when you can.”

His hand landed on his cheek, rubbing gently. His hand? Hadn't he slapped it away at some point? Yes, at the beginning of the match. Drew must have been so mad at him for that. He was his Omega. He shouldn't have refused him.

“I'm sorry, Alpha,” he managed to whisper, kissing the open palm.

“Hum?”

“Shouldn't have… slapped you away.”

“No, you shouldn't have,” he said, thumb still caressing his jaw, “But it's alright. I fixed it.”

His Alpha had fixed it, then it didn't matter anymore. He smiled at the thought, amazed by his wit and strength. But… he had told him something, right? He'd better comply, not to disappoint him again. He sat up with slow motions. The world tangled around him as he did so. The spinning caught his breath and hurt his head even more. He extended a hand to grab something, anything to keep balance.

“Easy, there.”

Drew’s hand found his. He held firmly and helped him sit back against the cold wall. His Alpha might have wanted his limb back, but Tony didn’t let go. His hand was so warm, so perfectly locked into his. He finally opened his eyes and looked up to him. The expression he wore wasn’t what he had expected. He didn’t face his soft and affectionate eyes, not an air of protection and passion. It was… it was… He looked back down rapidly. His breath picked up and he swallowed hard. This look, he had seen him before, but never this intensely on Drew. The hungry eyes of an Alpha.

Oh, right. He remembered now. They had that argument. Tony wanted to prove himself and thought he could beat his Alpha. He had refused to see Drew the days preceding their matches. He knew he had already slithered his way into his head before , when he made Tony forgive him after the Alpha’s betrayal, and… and… what did Drew do again? Hugh, that head…

“You…” Tony remembered, closing his eyes so the memory wouldn't fade away, “The medication, you didn't…”

The words were hard to put in his mind, harder to form on his tongue. He shook his head, but the ache only worsened. He could feel his heart beating in his temples. Drew's thumb managed to calm the pain. That was so considerate of him after he forced him to quit on his pills in order to win.

“I did what I needed to beat you,” he responded.

His face was close to Tony. His breath was meeting his lips, and his scent was alluring. His smell was so strong in the enclosed space. He was still sweaty from his match and Tony's body buzzed at his proximity. He was weak right now and needed his Alpha to support him.

“You're not mad at me, right?” he murmured in the shell of his ear, before kissing his lobe gently.

Tony heard himself chuckle as he shivered at the touch. Why would he be mad? He just had confessed he had to be using all his power and strength as an Alpha to beat him. If anything, he felt proud. A tad shameful as well not to have treated him better before their match.

“I'm sorry,” he repeated, holding on one of his hands to kiss his knuckles.

“It's alright, baby,” Drew reassured him, nuzzling his neck, “You're forgiven, for everything.”

Tony moaned at that. His Alpha wasn't mad, he had forgiven him. He couldn't believe how happy he was. After days of refusing him, of disrespecting him and his status, Drew wasn't seeking revenge. His head was slowly getting better by the power of his immutable love.

Drew was facing him again, and Tony drowned in those dark eyes filled with dominance and purpose. His Alpha was so strong. He was so lucky to belong to him. He leaned forwards to capture his lips with an open mouth. There was a moment of hesitation. Drew was probably thinking if he should allow Tony to lead a kiss, to slide his tongue on his bottom lip and taste blood on it. He shoved his Omega back against the wall and kissed back feverishly. Their tongues danced in Tony's mouth, electing a sweet moan from his part. His arms locked behind Drew's head, pulling him even closer. He had never tasted this good before, then after beating him using all he could.

“God, you're eager,” Drew breathed as he backed off a little, “Did you really like this, when I won against you?”

Flashes of the match appeared in his mind. He was focused on fighting at that moment, but now, secured near his beloved Alpha, he could see Drew's greatness. This intensity, this will… His hips bucked at the memory. Drew's eyes followed the gesture. A smile formed on his swollen lips.

“You liked that, when I dominated you?”

One hand landed on his naked thigh, rubbing the inside. Tony spread his legs submissively, feeling his fingers caressing and traveling upwards. Drew's eyes locked with his again. His Alpha seemed as excited as he was. He pulled Tony towards him, settling between his legs.

“I know a little naughty Omega that wants to reward his future Cruiserweight Champion,” he laughed, his hands going around his thighs to his butt.

Drew Gulak, Cruiserweight Champion. It sounded so beautiful in his hazy mind. His Alpha would be magnificent with the title around his hips. He was so lucky to be his Omega, to have witnessed his growth and today belong to the stronger man on 205 Live. He moaned and leaned forwards to kiss his collarbone. He nibbled at it impatiently, his legs wrapping around his hips instinctively.

“So, so eager,” he commented, kissing his forehead, “Don't worry, you'll had plenty more occasions to congratulate me once I have this title. I'll fuck you with it around my waist and make you lick your come off it. You'd like that?” Tony bit harder into the skin, humping Drew and feeling his member hardened, “Yes, you would. My own little, perverted Omega. I knew you didn't need your rules and conditions once you started avoiding me. You needed me to dominate you, right?”

Tony blinked, suddenly taken aback. That didn't… sound right. He wasn't like that, was he? Being submitted by an Alpha, he… he didn't… he… Drew cupped his jaw, forcing him to look up. His eyes were burning with desire, resonating in Tony's body. The Omega felt the urge to kiss him, but one of Drew's index finger landed on his lips. He kissed the digit, before opening his mouth to dart his tongue at it. He swallowed it whole, his mouth bobbing obscenely, his cheeks hollowed out. He let go with a loud pop, hypnotized by the growing lust in Drew’s eyes.

“You really want it, huh?” he chuckled, his fingers sliding under his gear, “You want me to breed you here and there?”

He nodded quickly, his hips pushing backwards so that his skin could feel his fingers. Each touch sent sparks of electricity throughout his body. He wanted Drew inside him right now. He needed to feel his powerful thrusting wreck his body and make him cry his bliss to be owned by him. Drew slowly slid the clothes off him, gear and underwear at the same time. Tony complied. He had to feel Drew, his body ached at the touch. He rose, resting on Drew's shoulders, so that his clothes landed on the ground. His Alpha's hands were back on his ass. One finger circled around his wet hole and Tony jumped.

“You sure are excited tonight,” Drew noticed as his Omega was desperately trying to bounce on his finger, still gripping his shoulders.

“Please, please,” he repeated as a litany, seeking a little more friction to calm the burning fire inside of him.

Drew grabbed on his thighs firmly and lifted him up with ease. He shoved him on the nearest wall while Tony's legs were still anchored around him. He moaned at the sudden shift of position. He could feel his bulge through his clothes poking at him. Drew undressed with one hand and kicked his underwear away. Tony was trying to ride him, but he held on, so he couldn't move, only begged and cried.

“What do you want, baby?” he breathed warmly in his ear.

“You-your cock. P-p-please, Alpha. I need your c-cock,” he pleaded hungrily, his hips bucking uselessly.

Drew smiled at his desperation and slowly, achingly slow, slid into him. Tony shuddered of bliss, from his open mouth came a long-broken moan. His eyes rolled backwards, and his hands gripped tighter onto Drew. His nails dug into his skin. He swore and called his Alpha in between incoherent whimpers.

“Shush,” Drew ordered against his skin, “You don't need that many noises, do you?”

Tony shook his head quickly, but his Alpha started thrusting slowly and brushed the right spot. A cry of bliss escaped his lips as he tossed his head against the wall.

“You're not listening to me, Tony,” he tsked, slowing down, “Don’t make me fix you again.”

Tony bit his lips and nodded eagerly. Drew's voice was husky and dark, using a tone he might have heard once before, in the faded memories of their shared past. His eyes fell on his, drowning in his lust and dominance. He wasn't smiling anymore, observing him with parted lips and moving slowly, so slowly.

“Good,” he said, “You're my good little Omega, you know that don't you? My little one and you'll stay that way, huh?”

Of course, Tony would. He belonged to Drew forever, even in death he'd still cherished him. He was his Alpha, the mightiest of them all. The only one that bent his spirits and marked him. He'd be his little one and always remain his little one.

Seemingly reading his thoughts either in his smile or his passionate eyes, Drew praised him again. He held Tony firmer and started thrusting rapidly, hitting his prostate again with lethal precision. The sudden pleasure made him almost utter a moan, that he managed to stop, but also throw his head back. He hit the wall forcefully and groaned at the pain. It hurt just like…

...like in the ring. No, they were outside. By the commentary table. He… what was he doing? No, Drew. It was Drew. His Alpha threw him against the table. Again, and again. It wasn't passion or intensity, but rage and insanity. And then, back on the ring. He could've… but, in this exact position, he…

Memories rushed in suddenly, taking Tony's breath away. He tried to push Drew, stuttering. His Alpha lost his grip and let Tony stand on his wobbly legs.

“What is it?” he asked and put a hand on his neck.

He didn't hear worry this time, but annoyance. Tony had to calm his mind and heart before he could speak.

“You- back there, you could've gone for a pin but… but…”

“You disrespected your Alpha. I only did what needed to be done to fix that.”

Tony, now out of his trance, looked at Drew in horror. Those words, that wasn't his. It was how other Alphas spoke to him, but not his. He could feel his whole body shaking at the aura radiating from Drew. He was reacting to his pheromones with fear and submission, but was trying to break away from those primal instincts. His hands, still resting on Drew's shoulders, tried to push him off. He needed to get away while Drew cleared his head. That wasn't his Alpha, it couldn't be.

Before he could say anything, Drew grabbed one of his hands and pulled him forwards. He turned him around and crushed him back on the wall. He twisted his wrist on his back and slid an arm around Tony's neck, pulling the Premier Athlete towards him.

“Let me go, you piece of-” the Omega yelled, wiggling and scared out of his wits.

He was supposed to be stronger than Drew. He was on a daily basis, but now he was weak, and his body was responding to an Alpha manhandling him. He was powerless. So, when Drew applied more pressure on his hold, he could only cry in pain.

“You can't talk to me like that, baby,” he said to his ear, “Or I’m gonna have to hurt you again. Do I have to hurt you again?”

Tony wanted to fight, to tell him off and punch his stupid face, but he was stuck in his own body and felt tears forming in his eyes. He should've been better than that. He had thought Alphas in the past, locked in this same situation, but he didn't belong to any of them. His neck hurt him even more, reminding him he was owned.

“Please,” he whispered in a broken plea, “Let me go. That isn't you.”

He could hear himself sob, and his Alpha chuckled.

“But, what about my reward then? You told me you'd reward me, remember?” he reminded him, thrusting his hips against his skin, “You told me you'd stay mine, right?”

And Tony did, he knew it. His own words were fuzzy but present in his mind. He had told them while in a more submissive and crazed state, weakened by his own Alpha. He had meant them for his Drew, his dorky mate. Not for the hungry man ready to use him against a wall.

“You promised, Omega.”

Drew kissed his neck at the exact spot he had offered to him when he had given his body, mind and soul to the Alpha. He had given himself to a man he saw as special. Now, he was just another Alpha dominating him, but this one would stay at his sides forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! You've now reached the last chapter I had planned for this fic. I might write more once there are more interactions between these two (meaning probably after WM).  
> Anyway, hope you had a great time reading this so far ;)  
> Any thought or suggestion? I'm all ears!  
>  


End file.
